


Jitters

by Moozealand



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam and Steve being supportive assholes, Smut, nervous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moozealand/pseuds/Moozealand
Summary: Bucky’s crush on the reader has gotten to the point of him acting like a freaking teenager every time he sees her. His palms get sweaty, his heart beats faster and…blood rushes to places it shouldn’t be rushing to…One thing leads to another and sexy times ensue.





	Jitters

The whole thing had started not long after you had arrived at the Stark tower.

Even though Bucky was a man of many secrets.

His brain held the mysteries of a thousand lifetimes and his super-soldier-trained and focused body was one to sustain every emotion. Even pain.  
For that he had been trained for seventy years, so obviously he was neither prepared, nor did he know how to handle his feelings for you as his so-resistant body and mind began to reveal this very secret he had tried to keep to himself.

His body began to fidget, his voice wavering, speech stuttering, sweating profusely and if all of that hadn’t been enough already… he was flustered.  
Motherfucking Winter Soldier, one of the deadliest assassins in the world, freaking flustered by a girl. Blushing like a little boy every time you spoke to him.  
No, he had never needed to train for this and he had never been prepared for this because even before his time with Hydra he had never needed help when it came to the topic of women.  
_Oooh_ , scary.  
But here he was.  
Standing in front of you while all his thoughts went out the goddamn window.

“So… tomorrow’s okay?” You asked sweetly with a smile on your face, hands clasped together as you tried to suppress your own nervousness.

“Bucky?” You spoke up again and at hearing his own name fall from your lips he finally snapped out of it.

“Yes! Good…” He almost barked, making you flinch slightly as his gaze landed on your wide eyes, his expression softening.  
Was he _sweating…?_

“Ten- Ten’s fine.” He stuttered and you saw him swallow hard, Adam’s apple bobbing as your gaze fell to his throat and his jawline… and his handsome face once again.  
_Pull yourself together._

“Okay, perfect.” You said, a big smile appearing on your face but before you could move your hand to reach out for him, he had already turned away, stomping off to go into his room.  
You admitted- he was a strange guy.  
But he could be so freaking sweet and funny if he wanted to be. That’s what made you fall for him in the first place. Barely a month of you being there and he had been the only one not being too intimidating to talk to.  
He was keeping his distance and respecting your personal space, but always being there when you needed someone to talk to or even just company if you didn’t feel like talking but couldn’t stand to feel so alone anymore.

He was always great at making you feel comfortable. He has such a calming presence.  
Even though he was one of the most dangerous people there as you had learned, so the ‘not too intimidating’ thing was kind of ironic. But also true. He made you feel save when no one else could.  
But somehow after months and months of you staying there and you two becoming really good friends, he had begun to act strangely.  
You thought that perhaps he was just having a backlash, or was just not feeling too well over that period of time, but after a while it felt like something else was behind that weird behavior. And you were keen on finding out.  
Because you needed to know if he was really fine. That’s what friends are for after all, right?

Yeah… _friends_ …

So you thought that perhaps spending more time with him would do the trick, making an appointment for tomorrow morning so that both of you could train together.  
He’d show you some fight moves; you’d be happy to even be close to him…  
It’d be fine.  
.  
.  
.  
“It’s not _fine_ , Steve.” Bucky whined as he watched his friend pour himself a cup of coffee, mere hours before he’d go train with you.  
He hadn’t even been able to sleep at night because of it, nightmares not having been the only thing to have kept him awake, staring at the ceiling and the glowing star stickers attached to it.  
You had glued them on there after he’d had a particularly bad dream and following panic attack, only being able to find his way to your room in the anxious haze of adrenaline and dark thoughts- hoping you’d help him through it, to make it all go away.  
And there was a reason that his brain had you memorized in a case of emergency. You were his safe place.

So why was he still living through this nightmare of sweating-attacks, clammy hands and nervous stutter whenever he had finally found you?

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Bucky sighed, his hands clamping around his mug.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Steve spoke up, raising one judgmental eyebrow at him.  
He knew that bitchy look on his face. He knew something he didn’t.

“What?” Bucky snapped back at him, brows drawing together and Steve could see his friend closing up physically; shoulders squaring in defense and eyes darkening.

“Now, let’s think about those “symptoms” you’re calling them-” Steve began, slowly walking around the kitchen counter to face his friend fully. Bucky’s head tilted to the side as he approached him, holding up his finger.

“We’ve all seen the way you’re around her, Buck. You can hide a lot, but not that.” He chuckled and Bucky’s dark expression turned into confusion.

“What? What _that_?” He stuttered, already feeling his rapid pulse in the palm of his hand.

“Your feelings for her, man! It’s obvious!” Steve laughed, counting on his fingers.

“You always get really nervous around her. You can barely build a sentence, let alone speak without stuttering. You start to sweat like… I really have not seen that before and quite frankly, it’s a little gross…” Steve continued and at hearing his words, the realization of it, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“And that.” Steve pointed at the blush spread across his face and Bucky only grumbled, turning back to face his coffee.

“Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve stepped closer, laying a hand on his friend’s back.

“She’s a great girl. You know we all love her and support whatever this is between you two… I’m just happy I can be the one giving yourelationship advice for the first time ever.” He chuckled and Bucky’s tense body relaxed a little at hearing him speak, letting out a low chuckle.

“Right…” He muttered before he turned to him again.

“Wait… did everyone notice?” Bucky asked in bewilderment and Steve only sent him a knowing glance, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Buddy” He took a deep breath before continuing “We _all_ know… except for (y/n), so you better make that happen, Romeo.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes at him, scoffing at his remark. Steve was rarely so cocky, but he guessed he had every right to be in his position for once in their lives.

“Whatever…” He muttered, sliding out of the bar stool to head for his room, head hanging low to avoid Sam’s stares who was just walking into the kitchen as well.

“Hey… what’re you guys talking about, huh?” He grinned, looking after Bucky.

“Nothing!” He snarled before he rushed into his room, hoping he hadn’t spotted the blush on his cheeks he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind the hair falling into his face.  
He could only hear laughter coming from the two of them as he slammed his door shut.

.  
.  
.

Bucky entered the training room, hearing nothing but absolute silence and after looking around for a second, seeing nothing potentially hidden behind the sport equipment, he looked up at the digital clock hanging up on the wall.  
Two minutes past ten.  
You were never late to your training sessions with him.  
Or anything that involved doing something with him for that matter.  
But he didn’t have to wait for long before he heard chatter and laughter coming from behind him, right before the doors slid open and revealed you and Sam entering the training room.  
Bucky sent him a confused look.

“What’re you doing here?” He asked him and the very second he saw Sam’s shit-eating grin, he knew exactly what he was doing there.  
Him and Steve had talked after he had left. About the person entering the room next to him.

“Hey, Bucky!” You said joyfully, stepping forward to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down in a hug and he couldn’t suppress the look of surprise and shock on his face even as Sam was looking right at him.  
Bucky didn’t even get the chance to wrap his arms around you like he so desperately wanted before your warmth and your smell and your presence had left him and you stood before him with a wide smile and big, curious eyes as your hand still resting on his biceps ignited fire on his skin.

A warm and tingling sensation that let his brain shoot out endorphins like his heart would fucking explode from the excitement, feeling it pound rapidly behind his chest.  
There was no way on earth she _couldn’t_ hear that…?

“Oh, you look so good like that, Bucky!” You gasped as you saw that he had taken your advice and put his hair in a bun for training, pointing your finger at it.  
Good idea because it was constantly hanging in his face, but bad idea because he was starting to feel an oncoming blush wanting to creep itself onto his face. And this time he couldn’t hide behind it.  
And Sam’s presence and knowledge of him struggling in this situation wasn’t making this any easier for him to downplay his emotions.  
He was like this little devil on his shoulder, a constant reminder of what he was missing out on, pushing him with only his presence or in this case; his goddamn fucking smirk.  
_Fuck._

“T- Thanks.” He stammered. Sam was pushing him. Not literally but his gaze told a thousand stories… the man was up to something. And he had the strong feeling he wouldn’t like what he was planning on doing.

You pulled back your hand, dangling awkwardly at your sides before you spoke up again.  
“I’m… gonna go stretch, okay?” You asked and Bucky only nodded before you went past him, stepping onto the training mat.  
Sam spoke up the second you were out of hearing distance.

“Go on now, man.” He urged and they both knew exactly what was going on.  
Bucky grunted uncomfortably. His face heated up.

“Leave me alone.” He hissed between clenching teeth. His pulse was quickening.

“Do somethin’ or I will.” He sing-sang quietly and Bucky gulped, feeling fear clogging his throat as he watched you beginning to stretch on the mat, unfortunately not being able to tear his eyes away from your suggestive positions.

“Look, I can’t okay? I don’t know…”

“Hey, (y/n)!” Sam yelled suddenly and hearing his shout so close to his ear made him flinch, his already tensed-up form freezing as his eyes went almost comically wide.  
Your head turned towards the two of them as you stood on the mat with your legs apart, bending over to one side of your legs, touching your foot with your fingers.  
“Yeah?” You asked, seeing Bucky stare at you strangely. You had never seen his eyes that wide open.

“Robocop over here’s trying to pay you a compliment.”  
Bucky was completely red as your eyes landed on him, seeing a smile appear on your face, eyes lighting up at his words.

“Yeah?” You straightened your back, looking at him.  
And Sam only shoved him forward because his brain had just completely given up from the pressure, stumbling forward until he stood on the mat as well, mind fighting to find a fitting sentence to force out of his mouth.  
“Yeah, y- you…” He stumbled over his words, running a hand over his neck. He could feel Sam’s eyes resting there.

“Nice…” His tongue was pressing against the roof of his mouth. Even his own brain knew better than to speak up around you.  
“ _Moves…?_ ”

He heard Sam sigh behind him in frustration, felt your quizzical gaze upon him as you tilted your head in confusion before he tried to save himself, alarm bells ringing in his head.

“I- I mean, no. Not- Not that, it’s… your… fighting skills…” he stammered, heart trying to escape through his throat.

“You’ve become… good. And good technique, this-” He was referring to your stretching, but thankfully you helped him out of his struggle.

“Thanks, Bucky.” You smiled “You want me to show you?”

“Show what…?” he asked after a second, looking like a lost puppy.

“The stretching…?” You asked back just as confused before Sam, who was still watching this, pretty amused, was chiming in.

“Yes, please! He really needs to loosen up a bit, I mean look at him.”

Bucky growled at him when you didn’t look, but eventually agreed.  
“Okay then, just” You started, standing opposite of him.  
“Follow my lead.”

You gave him a reassuring nod and he gladly took your advice, being happy he couldn’t possibly humiliate himself any more and just shut up for a while.  
_God_ , he hated Sam so much.

“Okay, so- just stand like this.” You stood in front of him. Bucky looked at you curiously and just a little anxiously. You let out a laugh.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you, Bucky. Just relax. That’s what this is about.” You told him and he took a deep breath before he nodded.  
“Okay. We can just start with some jumping jacks.” You explained and the minute you said that, Bucky knew this was worse than anything, because as soon as you started jumping, your boobs did, too, and there was little your sports bra could do to hide that.

Bucky swallowed hard, but did as he was told, trying so hard to keep his eyes away from your chest.  
After what felt like hours you finally stopped and Bucky blamed the workout for his bright-red cheeks.

“Okay, now just roll your head back a little, loosen your neck a little.” You said and closed your eyes, a small sigh leaving your lips as you rolled your head back, revealing the soft skin of your throaat and he could swear that everything you did was completely suggestive because all you were doing only seemed to make him even more tense and… somehow your movements turned him on.  
_No. Stop it. Not now._ He thought, clenching his eyes shut so that he wouldn’t see this.  
So that he could fight off those feelings. The ones damming up in his dick because this could not ever happen. Nope.

“I’ve done this a few minutes ago, but let’s do it again because I think it’s really helpful for when you wanna fight- Sam don’t you want to join us?” You explained, turning to face Sam.  
He only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Bucky intensely.  
“Nah, I’m good.” He retorted, making Bucky roll his eyes and grumble.

“Fine.” You replied and turned back to face Bucky again.  
“So what you can do now is try and touch your toes like that- “  
You were standing sideways, bending forward to wrap your hands around your ankles while Bucky only stood there, mouth hanging open as he gaped at your flexibility while his mouth was going dry instantly.  
“And when you do that” You said, not even noticing Bucky wasn’t doing as he was told “You can put your hands on the ground and try and… kind of crawl forward on your hands.”

And while you did just that, standing in front of Bucky, bent over, back arching and ass very prominently displayed in front of him, he could not bring himself to look away, shoulders tensing up to frame his head, eyes so wide they could positively pop right out of his skull as he spotted the outline of your panties while the leggings stretched so perfectly tight around your asscheeks.

The pleasure piercing through him was like a punch in the gut, making him bend forward slightly with the realization that blood was so quickly rushing down to fill his cock that he legitimately got lightheaded for a second, afraid he’d black out.

He stumbled away from you as he was heading for the exit, embarrassment tinting his entire face a dark red, but Sam was still guarding the door, looking at him with equally wide eyes because he had just figured out what that look of shame on Bucky’s face was.  
“Man… _are you-?_ “He looked down at his sweatpants in disbelief but Bucky was quick enough to hide the outline of his dick’s bulge through the fabric, tugging down his shirt hastily.

“Shut up, no! Fuck- _shit_ , let me go!“ He hissed, body on fire due to the shame that was piercing him, skin crawling and his scalp prickling almost painfully, his dick pounding fiercely.

“Christ, man…” Sam let out a sound of surprise and a little amusement as he rolled his eyes, but let the poor man pass through the doors.  
You looked after him as you finally realized Bucky had left in a hurry, looking back at Sam with a confused look on your face.  
He simply shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“I think you should go after him.”

.  
.  
.

“Bucky?” You asked as you jogged after him, only seeing his broad back- bent over to shield the rest of him as he almost sprinted along the hallway, leading towards his room.

“Please don’t go, Bucky.” You begged, reaching out to grab his left biceps, realizing he wouldn’t feel it per se, but it still made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Why aren’t you talking to me?” You whined, trying to catch his gaze, but he continued to turn away from you, hunching over like he was trying to hide something.  
Your eyes fell lower, but his hands weren’t holding onto anything and so your gaze turned into confusion before you essentially realized what else he was doing with them.  
He had his shirt clutched tightly in his grip, tugging it down to hide something else. Something that caught your attention as it was bulging against the fabric of not only his pants, but his shirt as well.

Your eyes went wide with shock as you stopped dead in your tracks.  
“Oh.” The tiniest gasp forced itself through your throat as it closed up, desperately working to swallow down the panic building up there.  
There was no way he was _actually…?_  
And as Bucky saw your eyes going wide, the shame punched him in the gut, nausea rising in the pit of his stomach.

His hands slowly went to hold his shaking hands in front of the bulge in his sweatpants. The least he could do after you had seen and realized why he was running away from you. After he had so incredibly inappropriately felt the rush in his bones and the excitement in his veins at the thought of you bending over on that mat for him.  
He knew that you knew.

With every passing second your eyes grew wider and that tiny, gasping _“oh”_ , that had left your lips so beautifully had had a different meaning then the one he wanted it to have.

He’d want you to make those sounds for him, sighing and sinking your head into the pillows as the sound left your lips with his name to follow- not as a shocking realization that probably filled you to the brim with disgust as you knew what a twisted fuck he really was.

Why he never could speak to you without stumbling over his phrases, without that look of terror on his face that didn’t tell you much.  
But now you knew.

It had always been because of you.

Stumbling over phrases, because the sight of you had numbed his tongue. Terror, because he was afraid of fucking everything up.  
He had that same look in that exact moment, too.

As blood tinted his cheeks red and he gulped down the nervousness having built up there in his throat.  
“I- I…” he stuttered anxiously, but you shushed him as your lips connected to his. 

Eyes closed and breathing slow because you were just testing the waters, letting your instinct overtake you as it was now only the slight press of your lips against his frozen ones that had him grow stiff underneath your touch.  
Once silence- nothing- the pound of your heart in your ears, the deafening, deafening sound of it pounding its fists against your chest, blood pressure high and nerves on fire where your fingers grazed his burning cheeks.

First there was nothing. And then everything came crashing down at once.

His hand was on your waist as yours was in his hair, pulling closer and gasping breaths into each other’s mouths and clawing at clothes because you needed closer- always closer- as you fell into the safety of his bedroom.

“F- Fuck.” He whimpered as the door shut behind you, the sound faint to his ears. Your sounds were all that mattered.  
Your gasping breaths against his lips, your small moans as he gripped your waist harshly… Fucking music to his numbed brain.  
He panted against your lips as your equally trembling fingers pushed his shirt up his body, over his quivering abs, before he raised his arms to tear it from his body.

Your eyes were glued to his scar in an instant, but he didn’t feel the urge to cover it up. Strangely, there was no such urge. Nothing that told him that anything about this was remotely wrong. Because, _hell_ … he let out a breathless chuckle as he spotted your smile, warm and full and everything he needed – you could never be wrong.

He felt your smile against his lips as you pulled him down, fingertips gliding over the rough scar tissue, ripping a groan from his chest as your other hand dug nails into his side.  
The pain mixed with pleasure and even the slightest touch burned hotly on his skin.  
He couldn’t wait to feel all of you against him.

Your shirt came flying off as well as your sports bra and you sunk into the mattress right as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, spine curving as you moaned into the ceiling, raking fingers through his hair to tug at the strands, but it only spurred him on.  
He knew this wasn’t wrong, couldn’t be, with you, yet the tension in his body wouldn’t ebb away. The rapid breathing came not from his arousal alone- from you arching your body to press your clothed cunt to his throbbing erection so desperately.  
There was also fear. The one fear he always had with you.  
Fucking everything up.

And you saw that in his eyes even after his hair had fallen into his face.  
His movements had slowed down as he hovered above you, metal and flesh framing your head where his hands rested, but he couldn’t look at you.  
Because he was scared.  
His body was trembling like a fucking leaf.  
So you only kissed him on his lips- very soft and very giving- pouring in everything you had to offer while he sunk into it. Enough to let you roll him over and take the upper hand, straddling his thighs while he could only stare up in wonder.

“You okay?” You whispered as you had moved your hair over one shoulder, leaning down to hover inches above his face, gently stroking your hand over his stubbly cheek.

“Yeah, I- I will be.” He muttered, letting out a small, desperate laugh as his fingers encircled your wrist, pressing a kiss to your knuckles.  
You shook your head in disbelief, grinning and biting your lip before connecting your mouths once more.

And you had made him brave somehow because suddenly the fear melted away as his arms went around your body, hugging you to him while he opened his mouth for you and your tongue gladly accepted his invitation, tangling with his until you were both breathless.

His hands ran up your thighs, up and down your back to grip your hips and ground you down on his dick and it had you moaning against his lips.  
You quickly stripped the rest of your clothes, saw him wriggling on the mattress as he struggled to take off his sweats and boxers and you laughed when you came back to frame his hips with your legs again.  
“Let me.” You mumbled against his lips and pulled them down his thick thighs before his cock slapped against his stomach to let you admire him in his full glory.

You each took a break from rushing this as you simply stared at each other, skin underneath your palms- yours on his chest and abs, his on your thighs and hips and ass – and you grinned like two idiots as you caught your breaths briefly, loving the feeling of having each other right fucking _there_. So fucking close. And all to only yourselves.

Your hand wandered lower as you watched his throbbing erection, taking it in your hand and eliciting a guttural groan from him, his grip around your waist growing tighter.  
You began to jerk him as your breath sped up again, lust blurring your vision of everything else but him as he was writhing beneath you, thighs trembling underneath your ass as he held himself back from thrusting into your hand, feeling his precome already spill over your fingers.  
Your upper hand was short-lived when he looked down at you briefly before the hand on your hip had quickly reached down so that his thumb could rub at your swollen clit, making you jerk with the sudden stimulation.  
“Shit-” He panted as you threw your head back with pleasure, sitting up to seal his lips over your pulse point and sucking hard on the skin of your throat, and it was that action that had you gripping his member tightly, the vibrations of his moan echoing through your skin, before you lifted your hips and quickly sunk down on him.

His gasp was choked-off, as was yours. Eyes wide and panting for breath as you let the pleasure of his intrusion wash over you, clinging to his shoulders and neck desperately while you caught your breaths.  
His grip on you left bruises on your hips and ass, you were sure of that, but the thought alone only made you clench harder around him.  
He growled as you did, something very primal that was being switched on in his brain because he was buried balls-deep inside you and there was only one task left to fulfill: Claim you. Mark you. Make you his.  
And he did as his hips suddenly drove themselves off the mattress, one hand gripping the sheets to steady himself while his cold one was splayed on the small of your back, keeping you in place as he began truly fucking you.

All the air left your lungs in a rush, as if punched out, drawing in big, gulping breaths before you could even think of screaming his name, but it only made him go faster.  
But not fast enough.  
He kept his hand on your back, the other gripping your thigh before he stood up with you in his arms, pressing his mouth to yours as he walked until your back hit the wall and you wrapped your legs around his hips quickly, arms around his neck, before he began pounding into you, driving oxygen out of your lungs and your body into the wall while you could do nothing but writhe and squirm against him.

“Oh, _god- fuck_ , Bucky…” You moaned into his neck, squeezing your eyes shut while all that filled your ears was the sound of skin slapping on skin.  
You couldn’t move. You couldn’t fight him off even if you tried. But _god_ , you wouldn’t want to even if your life depended on it.  
He had you pinned. Trapped- between the wall and his body. Caged between cement and hard muscle with only his cock to connect your bodies, thrusting in and out of you at a maddening pace.  
You could feel yourself beginning to clench down on him as he continued to hit that certain spot that had tears prick at your eyes and had you moaning uncontrollably against his throat while he gripped your ass and thighs hard and just kept going.  
Kept your orgasm building up like a dam threatening to overspill and your moans turned high pitched, throwing your head back against the wall with a thump before it crashed over you in waves so ferocious they pulled him right with you.

“Oh, shit, (y/n)- fuck… _ugh_!” He groaned your name when he came undone, hips stuttering into yours as they drew out your orgasm, spilling inside you until there was nothing left to give.  
Your limbs were shaking as you clung to his body desperately, making him chuckle weakly with the realization as he held you closer to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice wavering and still laced with the remaining arousal.  
You could simply nod as you let the aftershocks rattle your body.  
He kissed your throat lovingly, signaling to place you back onto your feet.

“Perhaps I should call you monkey now instead of doll, no?”

You scoffed, letting out a small moan when he pulled out, feeling his cum trickle down your legs before your feet hit the ground again.  
You smiled weakly at him, knees trembling and arms numb as his heavy hand on your hip helped you balance on your feet.  
You held onto his arms.

“Don’t you dare.” You huffed, pouting until he was laughing, too, staring down at you with affection in his eyes.  
You were both still very naked as you connected your lips in a kiss once more.  
This time slow. And gentle.  
You held his face between your hands, pressing your forehead to his as he pulled back slightly.

“I can’t believe this finally happened just because you had a boner.” You shook your head incredulously and his mouth began to form a frown.

“You’re ruining the moment, dear.” He grumbled, making you giggle.  
“I mean… there was really not much holding us back. Like I said… just your-“

He shushed you with another kiss on your lips and you could only grin and feel the flutter of your heart as you sunk back into his arms. And perhaps you’d let him take you another one or two times to make up for the forgotten workout session when you realized…

“Hey, uhm-” You mumbled against his lips seductively “How about I show you how to stretch again?”  
And at hearing those words leave your lips, his eyes darkened once more, licking his lips as his stirring cock pressed into your skin…

“Can’t fucking wait, doll.”


End file.
